Richard Skuthorpe (c1791-1880)
}} Richard Sculthorpe - convict on the General Hewitt in 1814 Richard was sentenced to transportation for life at the Suffolk Assizes on 24 March 1813. Richard's surname was spelt in various ways. Skuthorpe was the spelling that his 3rd wife used in his death registration in 1880, and that was used in her death registration in 1885. His daughters who married in 1846 and 1850 also used the spelling Skuthorpe, though in Richard's own marriages in 1818, 1858 and 1861 the spelling of Skuthorp was used. Skuthorp was the spelling that was by Richard's sons, and in the records of Richard's children that died young. Richard's 1st wife Eleanor Connor Richard's 1st wife was Eleanor Connor born about 1791 in Cork, Ireland. She was also known as Honor and Ellen. Eleanor's early years Assuming that the stated age of 65 at her death in 1857 is correct, about 18 year old Eleanor "came free" to the Colony of New South Wales as Eleanor Irwin on 14 August 1809 aboard the Boyd. On the same ship was her convict husband Ormsby Irwin (c1790-aft1828) who was about 19 or 20 years of age. Ormsby Irwin had been sentenced to transportation for life, at about the age of 16, in Cork, Ireland in April 1806. Eleanor would have only been about 14 in 1806 when Ormsby was convicted. This then raises many questions. Did they marry prior to this conviction at a very young age, or did they marry while Ormsby was in prison? If they married in prison, which is the more likely scenario, how did they meet? Did Eleanor already know Ormsby and visit him in prison, was she visiting another family member, did she work at the prison, or was she herself in prison convicted of a crime that had not resulted in her receiving a sentence of transportation? Unfortunately these are questions that will never probably be able to be answered. Coming from Cork, Ireland, were Eleanor and her husband Ormsby Roman Catholic? Yes, and this is confirmed in the 1828 and 1841 censuses that show Eleanor to be Catholic while at the same time showing her 2nd husband Richard Skuthorpe to be Anglican. Her children from her 2nd marriage were raised Anglican. Eleanor gave birth to their 1st child, William Irwin (1809-), on board the Boyd on 6 August 1809, 6 days before the ship arrived in Port Jackson (Sydney). This child was baptised on 27 August 1809 in St Phillips Anglican, Sydney. (Although the option of a Catholic baptism had existed with Father James Dixon in Sydney between 1803 and 1808, it did not exist at that time.) To have been pregnant on board the ship there has to have been conjugal visits with her husband in prison prior to his transportation. Before 2 years had passed Ormsby Irwin owned 2 houses in Sydney, one at 24 Kent Street and the other at 18 Pitt Street. For a convict under sentence to own property like this was very unusual, and also shows that he somehow had access to funds. In August 1811 they were living at the 1st address and had the 2nd property up for sale. This 2nd house was described in the advertisement in the Sydney Gazette as: "...a good brick-built house and shop with Bake-house, oven, fine garden, excellent well, and charming situation, being No.18 Pitt Street, universally admired and known as the late residence of Mr. Benjamin Coleman. Terms of accommodation in the mode of payment will be listened to with attention by Ormsby Irwin, the present owner, 24 Kent-street." Eleanor gave birth to their 2nd child, Catherine Irwin (1812-1878), on 2 August 1812. Catherine was baptised on 23 August 1812 at St Phillips Anglican, Sydney. (Although the option of a Catholic baptism had existed with Father James Dixon in Sydney between 1803 and 1808, it did not exist at that time.) Eleanor on trial for murder In June 1814, when her son William was 4 years old, and her daughter Catherine was 1 year old, Eleanor at about the age of 22, and her 1st husband Ormsby at about the age of 24, were convicted of the manslaughter of Sgt. Robert Morrow, an officer in the NSW Corps. The Sydney Gazette of 28 May 1814 had carried the following story: On Wednesday last by direction of William Lewin Esq., Coroner, an Inquest was convened in Sydney on the body of Sgt. Robert Murray (sic) of the 73rd Regiment who had met with his death in an affray that took place at a house in York-street on Thursday the 17th inst., from the hurts in which the deceased lingered till the Wednesday following -- After a long and minute investigation of the case a verdict of Wilful Murder was returned against Ormsby and Mary (sic) Irwin who were accordingly committed to the County Prison to await their trial at the next Court of Criminal Jurisdiction. The evidence given at the trial, an account of which appeared in the Sydney Gazette on the 25 June 1814, was that Sgt. Morrow had died from injuries received in a drunken taven brawl that lasted about 20 minutes and that had been begun by Eleanor. Eleanor had attacked Sgt. Morrow de-facto Honor Fahie, Sgt. Morrow had gone to the assistance ofnhos de-facto, and then Ormsby Irwin had gone to the assistance of his wife Eleanor. The court decided that Eleanor and Ormsby were not guilty of murder but were guilty of manslaughter. Both received 2 year sentences: Eleanor to serve her time in gaol (jail) at Parramatta, and her husband Ormsby to serve his time at hard-labour in Newcastle. As a consequence the Sydney Gazette of 1 July 1814 then carried an advertisement for the same of 24 Kent Street, the property of Ormsby Irwin. Prompt payment will be required. Eleanor's 1st husband Ormsby Irwin proceeded to Newcastle aboard the Endeavor in July 1814. Rather than be sent to Parramatta where their mother was, their children were also sent to Newcastle. Their children were enrolled in school there that was formed on 5 May 1816 for "the poor children of that Settlement". Eleanor's 1st husband and their children move to Tasmania After completing his sentence Ormsby returned to Sydney 2 years later in August 1816 aboard the Lady Nelson. On his return to Sydney he had been made "Overseer in the Town Gang". He was reunited with his 2 children, William and Catherine, and in September asked that his children be "victualled from the Government Stores". In his memorial (petition) he stated that he had "two helpless children who (thro unforseen misfortune and the '''unnatural conduct' of their other parent) are now dragging on a miserable existance having no earthly means of support but a part of petitioner's ration."'' Then in December 1816 Ormsby Irwin was sent aboard the Kangaroo with his 2 children to Hobart, Tasmania. In Hobart his behaviour was exemplary. In January 1817 Ormsby was appointed Overseer of the Public Gangs in the Settlement of Hobart. This appointment was made by Lieutenant-Governor Molle at the recommendation of the Governor Macquarie in Sydney, and paid a salary of 25 pounds per annum. In April 1817 Ormsby arrested and brought in 2 escaped convicts. For this he received a reward of 3 Gunineas at the command of Lieutenant-Governor Molle. In Jul 1817 Ormsby was appointed by Lieutenant-Governor Molle to be a Gunner and Signal Man. In 1820 he is shown as on a Ticket of Leave and working as a shoemaker. On 7 August 1821 Ormsby received an Absolute Pardon. Ormsby then died after 1828 in Tasmania. Eleanor's son William married in New Norfolk, Tasmania in 1836, and her daughter Catherine married in 1828 in Sorrell, Tasmania before having a large family and dying in Sorrel in 1878. What happened to Eleanor? What then had happened to Eleanor? What had been the "unnatural conduct" that her 1st husband had accused her of, why had she not travelled to Tasmania with her family, and how was she able to remarry in 1818 when her 1st husband Ormsby was still alive? On 22 August 1815, whilst in gaol (jail) in Parramatta, Eleanor had given birth to another daughter. The father of this child was William Brandy from the Fortune 2, a member of the Gaol (Jail) gang. This daughter was baptised at St Johns Anglican Church at Parramatta on 29 October 1815. The entry in the registry reads "Mary Broady or Irwin, daughter of William Broady (sic) and Eleanor Hurwin (sic)". was known throughout her life as [[Mary Ann Brodie (1815-1894)] until she married John Long in 1830]. This then was the "unnatural conduct" which Ormsby accused Eleanor of. He rejected both his wife and her new child. Eleanor was released from prison in June 1816 after completing her sentence with a babe in arms. Her 1st husband did not want her back. Eleanor marries Richard bigamously After leaving prison Eleanor soon met Richard Skuthorpe and began living as his de-facto, as their first child was born at Richmond on 20 October 1817, and subsequently baptised as "the son of Richard and Honor Skuthorp". A year later, on 13 October 1818, with her 1st husband and elder children in Hobart, Eleanor married Richard Skuthorpe bigamously at Richmond. For this marriage she reverted to her maiden name of Connor, and the marriage registration is in the name of Honor Connor. Under a different name there was no way to know that Eleanor was not single. Neither Richard or Eleanor could read or write, and they signed the documents with their mark. As a serving convict Richard had to get the Governor's permission for this marriage. Richard's life with Eleanor * 20 October 1817 eldest son Richard born. Baptised at St Peters Anglican, Richmond in October. * 13 October 1818 marriage - St Peters Anglican, Richmond * At the time of the marriage Richard was working as an assigned servant of George Howell, miller, at Richmond. He was living with his family at Upper Richmond which is today called Yarramundi * About 1819 son Thomas born * 1823 eldest daughter Ellen born. Baptised that year, place unknown * 26 July 1826 2nd daughter Frances born. Baptised 4 years later * 22 April 1828 eldest daughter Ellen buried, aged 5 years - St Peters Anglican, Richmond * Prior to 30 June 1828 Richard was the District Constable at North Richmond. He stood down on that day * November 1828 census "Richard Sculthorpe" with a Ticket of Leave is shown as a farmer - North Richmond. His farm shown as 385 acres of which 285 cleared and of these 130 under cultivation. He had in his employ an assigned convict, and a ticket-of-leave man. He had 78 cattle, 5 sheep, and 3 horses. His and Eleanor's ages both shown as 35 * December 1828 3rd daughter Ellen born * June 1829 3rd daughter Ellen baptised - St Peters Anglican, Richmond * June 1829, 2 weeks after baptism, 3rd daughter Ellen buried, aged 6 months - Richmond * 1830 marriage of Eleanor's daughter Mary Ann Brodie to John Long - St Johns Anglican, Parramatta * 15 June 1830 3rd son John born * 11 July 1830 baptism of 3rd son John and 2nd daughter Frances (as Fanny) - St Johns Anglican, Parramatta. * 11 July 1830 Richard's occupation given as "Overseer" and residence as Parramatta * 10 January 1833 4th daughter Elizabeth born. Baptised 18 months later * 24 June 1835 4th daughter Elizabeth baptised at St James Anglican, Sydney on same day as Eleanor's grandchild John Long, the son of her daughter Mary Ann Brodie, was baptised. * 24 June 1835 Richard was shown as a farmer at North Richmond * 1836 son Richard married Elizabeth Ezzey - St Peters Anglican, Richmond * 1839 son Thomas married Mary Ann Cribb - St Peters Anglican, Richmond * 1841 census "Richard Skuthorpe", an emancipated convict over 45 years of age, is shown living in the County of Cook, district of Windsor, with Eleanor (her age is given as under 45 but she was older) and their youngest children John and Elizabeth (Elizabeth was 7 but is shown as under 6). Also on the farm are 2 male farm workers, both emancipated convicts, between the ages of 22 and 44. There is one person who is Roman Catholic, Eleanor, and everyone else is Anglican. * 1841 census son "Richard Skuthorpe" is shown living in the County of Cook, district of Windsor, with his wife, 2 daughters, and 2 sons. Also on the farm is 1 male farm worker, an emancipated convicts between the ages of 22 and 44. This farm worker is Roman Catholic. Everyone else is Anglican. * 1841 census son "Thomas Skuthorpe" is shown living in the County of Cook, district of Windsor, with his wife and baby son. Also on the farm is 1 male farm worker, an emancipated convicts between the ages of 45 and 59. Everyone is Anglican. * 1846 daughter Frances married John Markwell - St Peters Anglican, Richmond * November 1848 son John buried - Richmond. Stated age 19, but he was 18. He drowned * 1850 daughter Elizabeth married William Lamrock - Presbyterian Church, Windsor * 16 May 1856 son Thomas died of typhoid fever and buried at Richmond. His wife had died in 1854 and they left behind 6 orphaned children Eleanor's death Eleanor died on 14 January 1857 at the stated age of 65 at Richmond of an unknown cause. She had been ill for 2 years. She was buried 2 days later. Her death registration gives her father's surname as Connor, with the occupation of Cooper. Her death was registered as Ellen Skuthorpe. Ellen is a pet-name for Eleanor, and was the name that also appears in the records for her children from prior to her death. Her children also knew her as Eleanor. Her 2 sons, however, named a daughter Eleanor after her, Richard in 1847 and Thomas in 1850; and the death registrations for her son Richard and her daughter Elizabeth both name their mother as Eleanor. Richard's 2nd wife Sarah Sherwood In 1858 Richard married Sarah Douglass, a widow, at Windsor Presbyterian Church. Sarah had been born in Richmond and was 42 at the time of the marriage. She was the daughter of John Sherwood and Ann Lane. Sarah was the widow of James Douglass whom she had married in 1836. At the time of her marriage to Richard she was the mother of about 8 surviving children ranging in age from about 6 to 22. Sarah became ill passed away on the 28th November, 1860, stated age 46. There were no children born to this marriage. Ann Lane had been born about 1788 in Bristol, Englnad and arrived as a 7 year convict aboard the Speke 1 in 1808. Her crime was stealing a gown and 2 children's frocks. She had first a child, John Lane, in 1809 in Sydney with John Innis/Ennis/Ennes. She then lived John Sherwood. Sarah was the 3rd of their 7 children, who were variously baptised as Lane or Sherwood. John Sherwood was born in Millbrook England in 1776, the son of Joseph Sherwood and Sarah Austin. He had arrived in the Colony aboard the'' Glatton'' in 1803. He had been transported for life after being convicted at Bedford in 1801. John and two others were found guilty of stealing sheep at Lidlington on 6th April 1801 and sentenced to hang. One did hang but John fortunately had his sentence commuted to Life imprisonment and transportation. He was described as being five foot nine inches tall, with a dark complexion and dark brown hair. He was assigned to Thomas Dight at Richmond. After receiving his Conditional Pardon on 31st January 1815, John commenced farming on rented land initially in the Windsor district and then at North Richmond, before purchasing a sixty-acre property at Kurrajong Heights which he called Gardenwood Hill. Richard's 3rd wife Louisa McKay On 10 September 1861 Richard Skuthorp married Louisa McGuire, a widow, at Richmond. Louisa, aged 50, had been born in the Colony, the daughter of Daniel McKay and Judy Quinland. She was the widow of George McGuire whom she had married in 1832. At the time of her marriage to Richard she was the mother of 10 children. There were no children born to this marriage. Richard's death and burial Richard passed away at stated age of 90 years on 2 June 1880 at his home called "Lemon Forest". He was buried with other members of his Family in his Vault in the Churchyard at Richmond. Five years later his 3rd wife Louisa died. She was buried in the same cemetery but not in the Family Vault. Changes of surname by daughters: * Frances Skuthorpe married John Markwell in 1846 * Elizabeth Skuthorpe married William Lamrock in 1850